User talk:DeltaStriker
Archive 1 I actually think the Brown-black color scheme fits well, seeing as I'm saving orange parts for plasma or fire. However, I'm looking forwards to seeing your design. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I thought you already were a member, lol. Sorry for the late reply, I had other stuff to do when I replied to Bob, and I've been busy irl and with reading. I've added you to the list, so feel free to add yourself to the template. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 13:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Aescela Alright, that's fine. I don't want my character to come in conflict with how you planned your story! Even if she only gets a minor role, that's fine for me. Even if she doesn't appear at all... it is your story, right? I wasn't able to read your story yet with so many projects I signed up for lately. -- 16:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear it. :) Thank you very much for welcoming me back. It's very kind of you. Fortunately, I think my exams went okay, but it's still very touching to hear this. I've gotten so many kind, supportive messages like this that I just can't event begin to thank people properly. I'll make a big blog post thanking everyone, but thank you very much for what you have said. I read your comment on my brother's blog and was very moved. :) Lol, we still doing the collab thing? It's been ages since you did ahything for it. :P And send the podcast file already! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 The Eternal Game 2014 Registration http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/da-rules-t5.html You will need to create an account, and read the above rules. You will also need to create a character profile for your entry(ies) on the forum. Link: http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/the-contestants-f9.html McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 A question. How does the CBW tumblr work? My beta reader told me that a bunch of my MOCs were posted there, much to my surprise. Are the MOCs there chosen randomly and posted? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Well now, that's rather nifty. XD Thank you very much. :P You have excellent taste in backdrops and the image you chose positions his feet atop that mound of wreckage very nicely. Excellent job! I am very appreciative of this. Heh. Not yet, but I do have the afternoon off today, so I'll see what I can get done. As for Besieged, it's again on hold. I had extensive notes on Chapter 5 that would lead into a possible sequel but, having missed Halloween and being without the notes or motivation, there's very little I could have gotten done. I did, however, try and release Chapter 5 of Zero Hour on Halloween. Haha, glad to hear it. :P I just reached the part where Kyros acquired the Power Cosmic. Interested to see what becomes of Sarda, my personal favorite canon Mahri Matoran. Featured Story has been updated with Rock Bottom. I extend unto you a hearty congratulations. :P Now count all the water puns I managed to squeeze into the review Welcome to the Administrative Team, DeltaStriker! I consider it an honor to serve along side you in the staff, and I am looking forward to your future contributions to the wikia and the staff; hopefully contributions we can help make together. If you need any help settling in, feel free to ask me or anyone else and I'll be sure to help you! To future times, ☭ Representative of the Union ☭ 22:20, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to thank you for the feedback on Legacy of the Toa. Good to hear you liked it. Yeah, the synopsis did overdramatize the fate of the Toa a bit (there are a few still around, and we'll see some of them soon), but it's there to suck in readers so I may leave it as is. Well, thanks again! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 00:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Rock Bottom's characters I'm done with reading the first chapter so far. I'll review it when I'm done with the whole story, but I'm really enjoying it so far! I noticed that a lot of your character pages miss pictures. Are you planning on building them? If not, I'd like to offer to create simple Mahritoran MoCs you can use. -- 21:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) The Mahritoran will be an easy build and a relief from the hard work I'm putting into my entry to the Golden Mask contest. I can look trough the story again, but could you list all the Matoran and their masks perhaps? Would make it a bit easier. And wow, Rock Bottom. I'll say more to it later, but it was amazing. I sadly cannot finish a review today as I like to discuss many details and the story as a whole. But you can definitely expect one tomorrow! -- 21:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) The canon set characters will of course be the most easy to build. Wasn't Idris wearing a great Ruru? As you may know, many of these masks don't come in the right color. I'm not into painting pieces, so I'll find away around it. I'm sure you'll still like it. Thanks for the kind words towards my skills c: I also posted my review. -- 16:08, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Kyrehx + Staff Chat Hey Delta! Here's a little update for you: This is how I constructed Kyrehx so far. I know that you wanted her to have a noble Rau, but in my opinion that mask looks so old... not how I imagined her character to be. That's why she got a Huna. I can change it if you don't like it though. Secondly, I gave her an electro-spear with a cool chain. Maybe she can electrocute enemies better this way? Who knows. What do you think about her? There's another important matter. In 4 hours from now on there will be a staff meeting right here. With Bobdo announcing his block so he can focus on his exams talk started about having a subsitute for him. It's a vote and it's either me or Echo 1 to replace him for the next three weeks. With you being a part of the staff now we would like you to vote as well. -- 18:19, November 26, 2014 (UTC)